


Shards of My Heart Littered Like Glass

by TheMikeWheelers (jasongracefully)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasongracefully/pseuds/TheMikeWheelers
Summary: For the prompt: Tending an injury





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally so much of what Mike does in this is terrible from a medical standpoint do not follow his lead if you're ever in a similar situation

"Please wake up," adrenaline was pumping through Mike, "Please, please, please El. Please wake up."

She wasn't waking up.

Mike tried to push that thought to the back of his mind. Of course El was going to wake up, she had to. With his heart beating out of his chest he tried to recollect what had happened.

The car had come out of nowhere. Well, maybe it didn't. Mike screamed at himself for his terrible driving. Why couldn't he have just payed attention to the road for once?

_I love you._

That was the last thing El said to him. She gave him the smile he adored and looked up with big, brown eyes and he couldn't help himself. Mike was leaning over to give her a quick peck on the cheek, only looking away from driving for a moment.

But in that one moment, Mike's entire world collapsed.

He couldn't even remember the crash well, though the entire thing seemed to happen in slow motion. He was too busy staring at El, watching as her smile transformed into a scream and lights seemed to shine from all around.

Mike blacked out almost instantly, whether he woke up in seconds or minutes or hours wasn't something he knew. All he knew was that he wasn't out long enough for someone to get help. 

Now he sat there, hyperventilating in his mother's old station wagon with shards of the windshield all over him. 

It took him a second to realize his hand was still laced with hers. He was holding on tighter than he ever did before. Mike willed himself to move his hand down to her wrist, covered in bracelets that he pushed away, he put two fingers down over her old 011 tattoo and prayed.

"Come on, El. Please be okay."

It was faint, but Mike could feel her slight pulse. Relief surged through him. El was alive. At least for now, she was alive.

It was then that he noticed the alarming pool of blood around her.

 

Outside of a few scrapes and bruises, Mike wasn't seriously hurt, but looking at El he wished he could say the same.

He didn't have any time to question why the airbags didn't go off, all he could do was stare at the massive piece of glass that had made its way into El's stomach.

"Oh my God."

 

Mike just stared at the gruesome shard that had settled into her. Blood was pouring out everywhere, and he didn't know what to do to help.

 

He heard sirens faintly in the distance, but they didn't sound like they would be arriving anytime soon. 

 

Mike didn't have time to process anything around him, or logically think through decisions, he could only follow his impulses. 

 

He leaned over and pulled his hand over the glass. It immediately pricked his hand, he didn't want to think about what something that sharp could be doing to El. 

 

Taking a deep breath he pulled as hard as he could, letting out a squeak as the glass came out. 

 

Mike wished he knew what to do in emergencies, he wished he could have a level head in stressful situations, or be able to make prompt decisions. 

 

Instead all he could do was look at the alarming amount of blood all over the fragment.

 

The first thing that he noticed was just how long the piece was, how much of it he pulled out, just how deep it had buried inside her.

 

After that all he could comprehend was the sheer amount of blood. Both on the glass, on the seats, on her torn shirt, the gore was everywhere.

 

And what hurt Mike the most was the realization, this was _El’s blood._ Everywhere he looked, little pieces of the girl he loved were splattered around him. It was as if she was torn apart and thrown all around. 

 

Mike wanted to vomit, El had lost so much blood, so much of herself. It felt as if he was the one with the blood loss based on how much his head was spinning.

 

Taking deep breaths, he willed himself to finally look over to her. He didn't want to look at El, bloody and unconscious, he wanted to run away and pretend this hadn't happened. 

 

Her cut really was deep. Stretching several inches across her stomach, blood was pouring out from where the shard was previously. At the time Mike didn't think that taking the glass out would open up a wound, it was an impulse decision that he didn't second guess.

 

But now he was seeing the results of that decision. She was bleeding even more than before. Mike didn't want to look, but still he saw the wound, going several inches into her.

 

“It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay,” He wasn't sure if he was talking to El or to himself.

 

He saw the half-full bottle of water in the cup holder and picked it up. He didn't know if it would even do anything, but he figured he had to clean the wound. Mike unscrewed the bottle and started pouring the water over her. Whether it helped her or not, it helped Mike no longer seeing the dripping blood all over El.

 

He shook off his jacket, the cold outside no longer bothering him. El had loved this jacket, always stealing it from him, as she did with most of his clothes. Mike never cared, in fact he loved seeing her in his clothes. But he could never love the sight of her with his jacket now.

 

He wrapped it around her stomach, tying it around her back. Mike hoped the pressure on the wound would stop the bleeding, but his impulses didn't make him stop to consider how all the small glass shards covering the jacket could now get into her wound.

 

Mike sat back, not knowing what else to do. The sirens in the distance were getting louder, an ambulance would be there soon to help.

 

“El, they're gonna be here in a minute. Hold on that long.”

 

He reached out to grab her hand again. So many times her hands were a comfort for him, reaching out for her was an instinct. All he needed to feel better was for her to squeeze his hand back and give reassurance.

 

But right then her hands were so cold, so empty, there wasn't anything comforting about them.

 

“You're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. Remember everything we talked about? All our plans for the future? They're still on, no car crash is taking that away from us.”

 

He started to rub his thumb over her hand. All he wanted was to give her comfort, because just talking like she could hear him gave him comfort.

 

“You've survived so much, you're gonna survive this. You're gonna wake up and I'm gonna be right beside you. All that's gonna be different is you're gonna have a really cool scar.”

 

Tears were making their way down Mike's eyes. He pulled El’s unmoving hand up to his lips, giving a quick peck, and hoping for nothing else but for this not to be his last time kissing her hand like this.

 

He didn't want their last kiss to be like this.

 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is extra because I'm extra


End file.
